PROJECT SUMMARY The Sample Processing and Immunoassay REsearch SPIRE Core (Core C) is designed to serve the RDRCC research community as a centralized resource for preparation and storage of clinically derived samples, for conducting a range of standard and innovative assays on clinically derived material and for serving as a conduit to other relevant research cores within the Institution. This core has facilitated, through disease-specific centers of excellence, the generation of large specimen bio-repositories recovered from well-pedigreed patient cohorts. In this manner, this well- established core, by providing biospecimen acquisition, processing, storage and retrieval services, has become a critical partner in enabling discovery at the translational interface, and in attracting the interest of a growing group of researchers. In addition, the high-quality assay services provided by Core C have resulted in numerous peer-reviewed publications, abstracts and investigator-initiated grant proposals. The assay capabilities in the Core play a critical role in pathway validation in human rheumatic disease cohorts. The aims of this proposal are to sustain, grow and evolve this vital resource. We propose to expand the range of services offered to include innovative, cutting-edge technologies/approaches and serve as consultants and the pipeline to the necessary institutional expertise and resources that provide NextGen analytical approaches, and for advanced data analysis and interpretation. This interactive, dynamic framework has, and will continue to catalyze major leaps forward in research on the autoimmune rheumatic diseases. Core C will be directed by Drs. Casciola-Rosen and Soloski, both of whom have many years of experience in immunology, assay development, and directing high quality research responsive Cores. Drs. Andrade and Gutierrez, both of whom have many years of experience working with this Core team, will provide additional leadership. The close collaboration of this Core with the Administrative (Core A), Research Management and Patient Integrated Data (RAPID, Core B) and Data Science (Core D) Cores provides a powerful matrix to maximize synergies, resources and innovative collaborations in the environment.